Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and the like, may be provided with functionality for composing, sending, and receiving messages in accordance with one or more text-based messaging services. Such text-based messaging services include email, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), instant messaging services, and messaging services of various internet-based communities (or “social networks”).
Such an electronic device may further have language-dependent settings, which may include a character set, a keyboard layout, a dictionary, and/or the like. Configuring the language-dependent settings to conform with a language to be used when composing a message of a text-based messaging service mentioned above may be a tedious and time-consuming task for a user of the electronic device, and may also cause annoyance for the user.